


New Years Eve

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Prince Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve brings a lot of new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested drabble written for tyadams73 on tumblr

Draco often marvels at the changes in his life over the last year.

When he stops to think about it, which he probably does more than he would ever admit to Harry, he cannot believe that it was just last Christmas they officially moved in together.

He cannot believe that it has been just a year when it feels as if it has been forever; he cannot remember his life before Harry and Teddy. All of his memories from before seem faded in black and white, dull and flat, whereas everything now is bright and vivid and makes his heart ache and his cheeks flush.

“Hey, what’re you thinking about?” Harry asks him with a fond smile, handing him a glass of champagne.

Draco takes it with a smile, watching Harry over the rim of his glass as he gulps down a rather large drink in the hopes of steadying his nerves or bolstering his courage.

Draco can hear all their friends, no longer just Harry’s but _theirs_ , beginning the countdown to midnight but his world is reduced down only to the man standing in front of him.

“You,” Draco finally answers softly, wrapping his right arm around Harry’s neck and pulling him in close; the champagne glass dangling casually from his fingers as he brings their mouths together.

He feels Harry let out a contended sigh; his breath is warm against Draco’s lips and he smells strongly of alcohol as he leans into the embrace, his eyes fluttering shut.

Draco is dimly aware of the clapping and cheering as the clock strikes midnight, but all he can think about as his left hand fingers the small black box hidden in his pocket, is that hopefully there will be more than one new thing beginning tonight.


End file.
